


Who's Following Me?

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Yondu notices you seem afraid of someone and attempts to take care of the issue.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Stalking





	Who's Following Me?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: stalking

Your heart hammered in your chest and your stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. Someone had been following you around Contraxia for days but you had no idea who. The first thought you had was maybe it was the Krylorian you had turned down a few days ago but he was already in the bar when you thought you’d been followed there.

Yondu sat down heavily and slammed a glass onto the table in front of you making you jump. “Drink up! We’s celebratin’!”

Shaking your head your eyes returned to darting around the room. “I don’t really feel like celebrating, Yondu.”

He watched you looking nervously around the room and put his hand on your shoulder. “Hey darlin’, wha’s wrong?”

Stumbling over your words you looked between Yondu and the people in the room. “I…well…nothing Yondu.”

His lips pursed and his ruby eyes flashed. “Don’t look like nothin’ ta me, ya seem scared.”

Dropping your face into your hands you ground your palms into your eyes before looking back up at your captain. “It’s just, I think someone is following me. I thought it was the Krylorian over there but he was already in the bar when I got here so it can’t be him.”

Yondu’s eyes went to the pink man you’d vaguely gestured toward and narrowed dangerously when he caught the man looking your way. “Mmmm, ain’t so sure it ain’t him. Be right back, darlin’.”

He got up and made his way over to the Krylorian where he started a heated conversation with the man that involved a lot of gesturing and his arrow even made an appearance at one point. After about fifteen minutes Yondu whistled his arrow back to it’s holster and the Krylorian left the bar. Yondu waited until he was sure the man left before making his way back to you.

“There, all taken care of darlin’. He said he followed ya around fer the last few days after ya told him no. I told ‘im if he even looks at ya again I’d put my arrow through someplace he really don’t want no more holes.”

You sighed in relief and leaned into Yondu. “Thank you, Yondu.” Now that you weren’t so on edge your bladder reminded you that you’d been sitting at the table for far too long after too many drinks already. Excusing yourself you made your way to the bathroom.

You were washing your hands when the hair on the back of your neck stood up and you felt like you weren’t alone. A hand closed over your mouth before you could say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
